Work machines, such as, for example, wheel loaders, front shovels, track loaders, backhoes, excavators, and bulldozers, are commonly used to perform earth and debris moving tasks. To assist in the performance of these tasks, a work machine may be equipped with a control device that allows the operator to control the movements of the work machine from a remote location. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,479 to Kemner et al., a radio communication link may be established between an input device and the work machine. The operator may manipulate the input device to control the motions of the work machine to perform the desired work. The movement instructions are transmitted through a radio signal to the machine, which reacts accordingly.
The work machine may be equipped with a camera to provide visual information to the operator regarding the location and operation of the work machine. The camera may provide images of the work site surrounding the work machine. The operator may view the images provided by the camera to control the work machine to complete the particular work task.
However, a camera will not always provide sufficient information to allow the operator to efficiently operate the machine. During direct, i.e. non-remote, operation of the work machine, an operator may rely on physical indications from the machine when controlling the operation of the work machine. The operator may obtain these physical indications by watching the reaction of the work machine to the lifting or moving of a particular load. The operator may also obtain these physical indications by sensing movements of the work machine housing as a load is lifted or moved. If the operator observes that the work machine is having difficulty lifting or moving a load or if the operator feels the machine housing shift unexpectedly as a load is lifted or moved, the operator may vary the operation to prevent damage to the work machine. The images provided by the camera are not capable of providing this type of physical indication to a remote operator.
The present disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.